All I Have to Do Is Dream
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: She can't help but marvel at just how far they've come. She knows that there were many times that she thought that their relationship was beyond repair and yet here they were, dancing in the soft evening light to a song that spoke of the true depth of the love that they had for each other.


_For __**Steffili**__, who wanted an Alicia/Peter story and who inspired and is entirely responsible for my Alicia/Peter muse._

_Follows on from the final scene of 5.08 and could be said to be a missing scene of sorts. There are minor spoilers, but not enough to ruin the episode for those who may have not yet watched the episode._

_The title comes from All I Have to Do Is Dream by Lauren O'Connell and features at the end of the episode where Peter visits Alicia at her new office._

* * *

"Dance with me?" He asks and she can't help but comply. These last few hours have been a complete roller coaster ride. But she's finally getting everything she could possible want and more. For the first time in her life, she knows that she has finally found her place. She knows who she is and want she wants. And it honestly feels good.

"And what ethical line would that cross Mr. Governor?" She teases as she moves closer towards him.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to find out." He smirks and wraps an arm around her waist as she leans into his embrace.

The music filters through the warehouse, that will soon become the office space of Florrick|Agos & Associates, as the soft evening light filters in through the yellow tinged windows.

"I am proud of you." He whispers into her ear and she looks at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asks, her voice mirroring the surprised look on her face.

"Yes." He answers simply, a look of adoration and awe clearly on his face.

"I...just...never thought I'd hear you say that." She admits, ducking her head slightly.

"Alicia. Look at me."He says with gentle and loving tone that catches her attention and her gaze.

"I meant it." He answers with a sense of honest sincerity.

She doesn't say anything, but her smile says everything and more.

She settles into his embrace, his arm still firmly around her waist.

She can't help but marvel at just how far they've come. She knows that there were many times that she thought that their relationship was beyond repair and yet here they were, dancing in the soft evening light to a song that spoke of the true depth of the love that they had for each other.

Sure, their marriage wasn't perfect. Far from it. Both of them had strayed. Neither of them was perfect. But she didn't want perfect. She just wanted him. Flaws and all. She had fallen back in love with a man that had always honestly held her heart. A man who had changed so much and yet stayed the same. It was the little things. The way he looked at her. The way he'd always been so supportive and the way he made her feel like she was the only thing that truly mattered to him.

These were the things that she loved about him the most.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered into her ear as his hands splayed against her lower back and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"You." She answered as her eyes darkened slightly.

"Not sure that's entirely ethical Mrs First Lady." He whispers against her ear, pulling her flush against him.

She doesn't saying anything as the sound of her laughter filters through the warehouse.

When Marilyn had told him that he could very well be crossing an ethical line by visiting his wife at her new firm, he had almost laughed. He knew how seriously she took her job. But the whole conversation had seemed almost ridiculous. He was honestly lucky to still have a wife at all. There had been times when she had scared him. When he saw her pull away and the look in her eyes had been enough to tell him that she was done. He wasn't sure if he could be redeemed, but right now he knew that she was the most important thing in his life.

The passion he held for his job was honestly nothing compared to the passion she brought out in him.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispers as she snakes her arms around his neck.

"You." He answers with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Want to get out of here?" She asks, as she glances around and gives him a mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah." He nods as all put grabs her towards the elevator.

"Wait. What about about Marilyn?" She teases as an amused grin weaves across her lips at the look of confusion that spreads across his face. "Won't she think that we're being unethical." She says, giving him a rather seductive smirk.

"I couldn't care less, unless you want to christen your new office." He replies, his lips brushing fleetingly against the side of her neck.

"Not unless you want Eli to have a heart attack."She laughs, barely stifling a gasp.

"Well then let's go." He answers, his eyes meeting hers in a lust fuelled gaze.

She doesn't get a chance to reply, a surprised squeal filling the air as he pulls her harshly and she almost loses her balance.

These are the moments, he loves the most. The ones that painfully remind him of what he almost lost. He knows he's not perfect and that he'll never be. But he hopes he never comes that close to screwing up again.

* * *

_I honestly loved the last scene and it might just be one of my favorite moments from this season yet._


End file.
